


Repose

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Butlers, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Comfort, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hiding, Loyalty, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I wondered where you were hiding.”
Relationships: Amane/Canary
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femslash February





	Repose

"I wondered where you were hiding, Amane," Canary said, peering around the corner of the butlers' quarters. She found Amane sitting by herself on the couch. "This is where I go to collect myself too."

Amane blinked twice, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. There was not much else she could do at the moment, besides wanting some peace and quiet. "Um, hi?"

"Hi to you, too," Canary replied, still standing in the doorway. "I understand needing some time to yourself, but you had wandered off without warning." She nodded upstairs. "The other butlers will be curious, and they _will_ ask questions."

Amane sighed and turned to face her fellow butler. "I take it you came to collect me?"

Canary raised an eyebrow. "How right you are." She furrowed her brow. "Now, tell me. What seems to be the matter?"

Amane looked down and realized she held her hands tightly together in a fist. She loosened them. "Uh, okay," she started. "How much time do you have?"

"For you, plenty." Canary said, sitting down across from Amane.

Something in Canary's smile and curious eyes had Amane's heart aflutter. She felt like she could trust her fellow butler, with anything and everything. "Thank you, Canary, that means a lot to hear."

Canary nodded. "Happy to hear that, Amane."


End file.
